Lucky Bag
by anne di vongola
Summary: Dave Strider tiene 16 años y una mochila de la suerte para que le vaya bien en la escuela según su hermana. Pero el se siente como en un típico anime shojou. Perfectamente irónico ¿no creen? Algunos Genderstuck! ¿DaveFEM!Kar y DaveFEM!John? Ahora con GamFEM!Kar y MALE!NepFEM!Kar :0 Aparición de OC's solo por joda(?)
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primeria historia larga de homestuck omfg**

**Bueno, esto es como las historias con las que empece: un fic largo, drama de mierda y rosadito(?) y genderbend, me gusta cambiar de sexo a los ukes(?) **

**Disfruten 8D**

* * *

Cogiste ese horrible y viejo bolso mensajero para comenzar a guardar tus cosas. Solo usarías esa cosa por fines irónicos ¿Qué fines irónicos? Los que sean; en el caso de que tu hermana mayor te regalara el bolso que usaba de mochila en la preparatoria y te obligara a usarlo alegando que era de buena suerte.

El bolso mensajero era de color… ¿café? ¿Verde?... ¿gris? Dejémoslo en color viejo o algo así. El bolso, originalmente no tenía adornos, pero parece ser que a lo largo del tiempo, tu hermana le ha bordado cosas.

-Una crin de Rainbow Dash… lo esperabas.

-Bandera gay… no recordabas si tu hermana era lesbiana o algo

-una gorra

-…un corazón

-… ¿JD?... miedo

Por ahora, te quedarías creyendo que eso fue con fines irónicos.

Preferiste pasar a los bordados que tenía en frente. Sentiste un pequeño tirón en las comisuras de los labios.

En la parte del frente había un bordado del disco que solías usar en tus camisetas de niño junto a un personaje de tus comics.

Venia una nota:

¨Buena suerte en la escuela lil man¨

Y terminaste enterrado en smupetts


	2. Chapter 2

Eres Dave Strider, tienes 16 y hoy es tu primer día de clases. Llegaste y te metiste al aula que según tu horario te correspondía. Había pocos chicos así que fuiste a sentarte al fondo.

A los 5 minutos estaban todos los chicos sentados y la puerta se abrió ahora dando paso al profesor. Bueno, profesora que no parecía pasar de 23.

—_Hola chicos. _Me llamo Laila y seré su tutora durante los próximos 2 años, en remplazo de su antiguo profesor- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, de hecho, los nervios se le notaban a leguas.

La chica identificada como tu profesora checaba los papeles mientras balbuceaban algunas cosas.

—Y hay un alumno nuevo- dijo apenas audible, pero parece ser que todos los demás ya te habían notado, porque nunca dejaron de mirarte — ¿Dave Strider?-pregunto buscándote con la mirada.

Sentiste algo de simpatía por la mujer, porque parecía que en serio necesitaba apoyo o terminaría yéndose llorando de los nervios, así que alzaste levemente la mano.

La mujer sonrió brillantemente, tanto que casi te contagia su sonrisa.

—Bueno Dave, _espero que me acompañes en este viaje amigo mío._

Y así, fue el comienzo de una bella amistad con tu profesora.

_**Un año después**_

Y aquí estas, iniciando tercer año. Te despediste de tu novia con un beso. Se llamaba Karket, sabrá dios porque un nombre así, pero bueno. La chica media como 1.64, y habías descubierto que era albina, pero se teñía el cabello de negro.

Entraste en el aula, donde Laila parecía estar acabando de pintarse las uñas.

—Mira.

Te dijo con una sonrisa brillante mientras te mostraba su mano. Uñas largas de forma perfecta y pintadas de negro. Parecía que había tomado ese gusto en vacaciones.

Le diste el visto bueno a la manicura de quien podría llamarse tu mejor amiga y fuiste a tu lugar. Junto a ti estaba sentada Rose, quien solo te saludo con un asentimiento, contestaste de igual manera.

Los chicos terminaron de entrar al tiempo que tocaban la campana.

Laila soplaba las uñas de su mano derecha mientras con la mano izquierda hojeaba unas carpetas. Esbozo una sonrisa enorme y se puso de pie para salir del aula unos momentos.

Entro al aula nuevamente, casi sin hacer ruido con los tacones altos que usaba.

—_Mis niños adorados,_ hoy tenemos una nueva alumna- dijo la maestra totalmente alegre mientras aplaudía ligeramente, a la par que entraba dicha alumna.

Bajita, como 1.58, cabello negro y revoltoso en una trenza que caía por su hombro derecho, hasta la altura del pecho. Usaba un enorme suéter azul y jeans grises viejos. Una chica sin chiste, o eso pensaría, si no fuera por esos ojos azules que avergonzarían al mar detrás de unas gafas de marco amarillo.

—Ella es June Egbert, trátenla bien chicos

Dijo Laila con una sonrisa, parecía que quería abrazar a la chica nueva hasta la muerte.

La chica nueva fue a sentarse a uno de los puestos vacíos, que justamente estaba delante de ti. Mientras caminaba, pudiste notar que solo miraba el suelo. Claramente estaba nerviosa y tal vez asustada.

Sentiste un extraño impulso, y sentías que te arrepentirías después.

**¨Me llamo Dave, yo te muestro la escuela¨**

Eso decía la nota que le escribiste, a lo que ella te contesto con una sonrisa. Y definitivamente, te gustaba su sonrisa.

* * *

**Escribo esto a lo random(?) como en los viejos tiempos(?)**

**bueno, les dejo dos caps por que son ridiculamente cortos xD **

**la historia la actualizare cuando pueda c: **

**ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les traigo un segundo y sensual capitulo 8DDDDD**

**Unas aclaraciones:**

_Cuando algo esta escrito asi_

**Hago referencia a que se esta hablando en otro idioma, en este caso y la mayoria que habra en este fic: español. ¿Por que? Tengo un sensual headcanon que como los Strides son de Texas, tuvieron mucha influencia de latinoamericanos. De echo, los mejores amigos de la infancia de Dave son latinos, tambien la mujer que a veces lo cuidaba.**

**En resumidas cuentas, mis Strider's saben español y nadie cambiara eso(?)**

**Y otra cosa.**

**POR QUE EL PUBLICO LO PIDIO(?), LAS MEDIDAS DE KARKET Y JUNE SON:**

(busto-cintura-cadera)

KARKET: 95-67-100

JUNE: 104-72-102

(no tengo idea de cuales son sus tallas de sosten :D)

**Para lo que miden de estatura, siento que si les pongo mas se veran como una bolita -u- como, mas pechos que torso(?).**

**En fin!, les dejo con el cap!**

**HOMESTUCK PERTENECE A HUSSIE, solo hago mariguanadas con sus personajes(?)**

* * *

Tu nombre es Darice Strider. Tienes unos sensuales 26 años y un cuerpo de diosa. O eso te dicen, seguido. A quien engañas, eres sexy y lo sabes.

Trabajas para ti misma, eres tu propia jefa. Haces videos subidos de tono con títeres, ósea, tu no sales, ninguna parte de tu cuerpo; los títeres hacen el trabajo. Además, fabricas robots y en ocasiones funges como DJ en varios clubes nocturnos. Y en todas estas actividades, ganas bien.

Hace 10 años habías perdido a tus padres, solo quedando tu hermanito y tú. Cómo pudiste te hiciste cargo de él. Ni en un millón de años dejarías a la familia que te quedaba.

Y has vivido así desde entonces. Sola con tu hermanito.

O así fue hasta hace unos 5 años, que consiste a este chico que hacia su servicio militar.

Y estaba caliente como el infierno.

Si tenían una relación. El chico se había mudado con ustedes. Dave no opuso resistencia ni nada. De hecho el hombrecito quería dejarte pero no lo dejaste. Al final, tu novio, Jake; termino siendo una buena influencia para Dave.

Hasta el momento el chico no te había traído ninguna niña embrazada, así que todo estaba bien.

Oh, hablando de embarazos, parece que lo estas.

* * *

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y en estos momentos, realmente no pones atención ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me prestas atención a mí, tu narrador omnipresente.

Todo porque estas en ese pequeño limbo del sueño.

—_La misa ha terminado*_ pueden retirarse

Asombrosamente alcanzaste a oír que la profesora dijo eso, y milagrosamente el sueño se fue de tu cuerpo.

Te pusiste de pie con algo de pereza, sería muy poco genial lucir desesperado por salir de clase.

Rose se despidió de ti cuando paso junto a ti. Era entendible que ella saliera rápido, en los recesos se encontraba con su novia. Aunque aún no era el receso, pero en la siguiente hora no tenían profesor; para ustedes era lo mismo.

En vez de ir a la siguiente aula irías a la cafetería a matar algo de tiempo. Pero recordaste que le habías dicho a esa chica que serias su guía.

Volviste sobre tus pasos. La chica de cabellos negros estaba conversando con Laila. Todo parecía indicar que serias vilmente remplazado por esa chica.

_Ay dolor._

Bueno, decidiste que era suficiente dramatismo.

—Bueno querida, te dejo. Estoy segura que Dave cuidara de ti.

Oíste que dijo Laila para voltearte a ver con una sonrisa.

Por algún motivo, esa sonrisa no te dio buena espina.

—Y… que, ¿Qué se supone que sigue?

Dijo la chica de ojos azules, June. Parecía que no sabía muy bien que decir, pero tampoco se veía perezosamente como si fuera introvertida. Tal vez solo unos días y la chica tomaría su propio rumbo y no volverías a saber mucho de ella.

Perfecto.

—Bueno linda, la siguiente hora es libre. Comenzaremos el recorrido, por aquí por favor.

Dijiste actuando como un guía de turistas, alcanzaste a escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente de la pelinegra. Inconscientemente esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa.

Básicamente le mostraste los lugares esenciales: comedor, porque él un lugar donde te dan alimentos es muy importante; enfermería, la enfermera es la onda, si quieres saltarte una clase y le caes bien a la dama, ella te emite una nota de que puedes faltar a ciertas clases; y los baños, porque bueno, son baños.

Como cosas extras y no muy importantes le mostraste vestidores, oficinas del director y maestros, aulas y canchas.

El tour se llevó un solo modulo, fue rápido y directo. No ibas a coquetear con la chica.

La ojiazul te agradeció justo antes de entrar en el aula que ahora les tocaba.

Miraste el reloj en tu muñeca. Karket tenía modulo libre ahora, por lo que te saltarías la clase e irías a verla.

Como supusiste estaba en el patio, sentada en una de las mesas escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. Estaba totalmente inmersa en lo que escribía, incluso sin fruncir el ceño y tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Debía estar escribiendo alguna de sus novelas o algo.

Te sentaste a su lado y le acomodaste un mechón de cabello que le tapaba el rostro.

Ella inmediatamente respingo y te empezó a gritar insultos, con un prominente rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Ella. Era. Adorable.

* * *

Tu nombre es June Egbert, y ahora estas confundida. El chico que te había dado el recorrido, Dave; no había entrado a la clase, y aun te daba pena preguntarle a alguien al azar si sabía dónde podía estar. Por qué bueno, para empezar no sabías quienes eran sus amigos, y pues…no querías que pensaran que te gustaba o algo así.

La campana sonó, suponías que verías a Dave en la siguiente clase.

Cuando te paraste, había una chica frente a ti. La chica tenía el cabello rubio platinado, corto hasta la barbilla. Tenía la piel blanca y ojos ¿violetas? Crees que eso es algo de ¿albinismo? Algo que te llamo la atención de la chica, es que usaba labial negro.

—Me llamo Rose, es un placer June.

Dijo la rubia. Su forma de hablar te parecía elegante. Toda ella se veía elegante.

—Es un placer Rose.

Contestaste animada con una sonrisa. Sentir que no podrías encajar con alguien poco te había importado a lo largo de tu vida. Por eso siempre procurabas hablarles a todas las personas.

La chica, Rose; te sonrió. Algo te decía que estaba bastante conforme con tu actitud.

— ¿Caminamos juntas a la siguiente clase?

Te propuso la rubia. Tú aceptaste emocionada. ¡Estabas haciendo amigos muy rápido!

Conversaste con ella muy fácilmente. Le contaste de las bromas que habías echo, ella rio divertida. Ella te conto de su mascota, te encantaban los animales, aunque no habías tenido ninguno. Le contaste el por qué cambiaste de escuela, parece que ella había pasado por lo mismo hacia un tiempo. Ella te conto que actualmente tenía una novia. En realidad, amaste eso. Admirabas a quienes tenían el valor para contar a los cuatro vientos todo de sí.

Y tal vez, eras un poco shipper.

— ¿Dave?

Al fin te habías animado a preguntar. Actualmente estaban camino a una mesa dentro de la cafetería, para tomar el almuerzo.

—Diría que fue con su novia, también ahora debe estar con ella.

Te contesto Rose, mientras una chica alta y morena se sentaba con ustedes. Rose te la presento como Kanaya, su novia.

Y Dave tenía novia. No debería de importarte, porque solo hablaste con el chico si acaso una hora.

Entonces ¿Por qué sentías como si te hubiera traicionado?

* * *

*****tengo un profesor que en realidad dice eso al final de su clase XD espero nadie se ofenda :c

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN :o**

**Quiero dejar en claro que June no siente nada de nada por Dave. Solo que ¿alguna vez algun chico lindo les ha hablado? ¿pero luego no te vuelve hablar? mata los sueños de la infancia(?). Pero el punto es, June no siente nada por Dave...aun**

**-cofcofPepsicola4ever-**

**y fdjfnjf que prefieren gente!**

**-KarNep**

**-KarEzi**

**-GamKar**

**La presentacion de las parejas depende de ustedes(?)**

**Con eso me despido :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo! **

**Y de paso les digo que hubo un empate entre KarNep y GamKar xD lu****ego fui a hacer la pregunta a otro lado, y salio la misma XD **

**Y otra cosa, en realidad no tengo idea como poner a Gamzee, si como hombre o como mujer. Si fuera como hombre seria todo tierno por que seria el mejor amigo fdbdfh 3 y como mujer, aparte de mejor amiga, seria todo ironico y shockeante para Strider(?). Que cosa mas shockeante que tu ex-novia se vaya con una chica(?).**

**Pero por el empate, le dare su triangulo amoroso a Karket cosita linda 3, ya ustedes elijiran con quien se queda al final conforme se desarrollen las parejas :3 pero por ahora,**

**Diganme de que sexo pongo a Gamzee D':**

**fnjfnf**

**HOMESTUCK NO ME PERTENECE! pertenece al dueño de nuestras almas, Andrew Hussie**

* * *

Tu nombre es Laila María de la Santísima Concepción De la Oca Ramírez. Y después de mi chiste malo.

Tu nombre es Laila Fernández, y eres un personaje sin relevancia en esta historia. Me miras con odio así que continúo con tu presentación. Tienes 25 años y actualmente eres maestra en una preparatoria.

Tu otro trabajo consiste en actualizar un web comic gay y tus múltiples fanfics, mas mantener actualizados tus blogs.

Te encanta entablar buenas relaciones con tus alumnos para que te recuerden con cariño cuando se gradúen. Y jugarles bromas, también adoras hacer eso. Nunca se esperan que un maestro les haga eso.

Y algo que definitivamente amas, es emparejar a tus alumnos.

Como esa cosita adorable que acaba de entrar, y que apostarías a que es muy sexy; con tu pequeño Dave.

Pero por ahora, solo te queda esperar a ver que algo pase. Sin meter las manos, porque no deberías.

Pero de todos modos lo harás.

Y es ahí cuando entra el coordinador educativo y te entierra en trabajo.

* * *

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y estas aburrido. Muy aburrido. Biología siempre te aburre. Realmente lamentas que Karket no esté en el mismo grupo que tú. Ella te divierte mucho.

Miras por todo el salón esperando encontrar algo interesante, lo cual puedes hacer sin problemas gracias a tus gafas. Por algún motivo te detienes a ver a la chica Egbert, que está sentada 3 asientos delante de ti, de la fila de al lado. A leguas se nota que ella si pone atención y que de hecho, parece emocionada.

Eso es algo nerd.

Te la pasas haciendo nada el resto de la clase. Al sonar la campana y ponerte de pie para irte a la siguiente clase, Rose se acerca a ti.

—Ella te considera tu primer amigo aquí, háblale más.

Eso es lo que te dice Rose, y tú no entiendes realmente a que se refiere. Hasta que una chica de ojos azules se acerca a ustedes.

—Rose. Dice la morena colgándose del brazo de la rubia, no entiendes como las chicas son así de cariñosas entre sí. ¡Dave, hola!

Te saluda con una sonrisa enorme, casi podrías jurar que saltaría a abrazarte. Se veía adorable.

—Sup. Dices con un leve cabeceo, que parece animar más la sonrisa de la pelinegra.

—Llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase. Interrumpe Rose en voz alta, aunque parece que se lo dijo más a June que a ti.

La morena asiente soltando a Rose, quien empieza a caminar hacia la puerta. Y con naturalidad, June te toma del brazo y te jala con ellas.

* * *

Tu nombre es Karket Vantas y tu teléfono no ha dejado de sonar en la última media hora. Con un gruñido sacas tu teléfono para ver por qué tanto escándalo.

Nope, no eran notificaciones del foro de rol romántico al que habías entrado, ni crean.

Bufando vuelves a guardar tu celular en el bolsillo y comienzas a caminar a la siguiente clase. Sollux aparece a tu lado, siguiéndote el paso. Ninguna de las dos dice nada en el trayecto. Al llegar a la siguiente clase, Sollux te abandona y va junto a su novia: Aradia; mientras, tú te vas a sentar junto a Kanaya.

¿Por qué tus mejores amigas son lesbianas?

—Hola Karket. Te saluda Kanaya cerrando la novela de vampiros que había estado leyendo últimamente.

Contestas con un gruñido solamente.

— ¿Catnip? Pregunta la morena de cabello corto.

Tu sola atinas a asentir mientras suspiras frustrada.

Catnip es el seudónimo de un chico que habías conocido en un foro. Parece que el chico quiere pasar desapercibido, pero es muy obvio que le gustas o algo. Más de una vez le has dicho que tienes novio, lo más amable que puedes. Aunque eso no sea muy posible que digamos. Y en realidad, no conoces a quien quiera que sea ese idiota.

Kanaya te llama la atención para decirte que la clase va a empezar.

* * *

Tu nombre es June Egbert y estas muy feliz el día de hoy. Y tal vez tenga que ver con que ayer tu tío los visito junto a tu prima Jade, y oh dios, fue la novia de tu tío. Siempre habías querido conocerla, ella te cayó muy bien y era muy bonita.

Y además, el día de hoy vendrían por ti tus amigos del colegio en el que habías estado. Estabas impaciente por verlos. Aunque llevaras 3 días sin verlos, ya querías estar con ellos.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, lo que significaba la mitad del día escolar. Caminaste con Rose hacia la cafetería. Hubieras arrastrado a Dave con ustedes, pero se fue antes de que pudieras hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Te pregunto Rose con una sonrisa.

—Hoy vendrás los amigos de los que te hable, podrás conocerlos. Dijiste emocionada juntando ambas manos.

Cuando entraron en la cafetería, fueron a la misma mesa de ayer, donde ya se encontraba Kanaya y otra chica.

La chica tenía la piel blanca y los ojos de un rojo oscuro. Su cabello era negro hasta la cintura y lacio. Tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía enojada, pero Kanaya sonreía mientras hablaba con ella.

Si fuera posible sonreíste más, porque podrías hacer otra amiga. Cuando te sentaste inmediatamente saludaste a la desconocida para ti, que solo murmuro un hola en cambio.

—Aquí estabas. Oíste la voz de Dave, por lo que inmediatamente alzaste la vista.

Te confundiste cuando se sentó junto a la desconocida. Después de eso le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo para besarla. Aunque la chica reacciono y golpeo levemente a Dave para alejarlo. Ella estaba sonrojada.

Suponerte que ella era la novia de Dave.

—Dave, lamento interrumpirte, pero nadie aquí quiere ver cómo eres humillado por tu novia dándote una paliza. Dijo Rose como burla, y de paso confirmándote que ella era la novia de Dave.

Por algún motivo te sentiste incomoda.

* * *

**Una vez vi a mi mejor amigo besandose con una chica, fue incomodo(?). De echo ver a alguien de mi edad besandose con otra persona me es incomodo -nunca ha tenido novio, ni novia(?)-**

**De paso, explico como carajos esta la familia de June :3**

**La media-hermana de Dadbert (aqui, Jane), se caso con un señor(?), que resulta ser el hermano de Jake. Jade es la hija de Jane y el hermano oc que acabo de inventar(?), de Jake, y Jade tiene 9 años. **

**Asi que, Jade es la primita de June y Jake ni siquiera es su tio, pero le dice asi para molestarlo por viejo(?).**

**Espero que me hayan entendido(?)**

**En fin xD espero les haya gustado el capitulo! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG los capitulos son cada vez mas largos 8D **

**Espero que a partir de este capitulo la historia avanze cada vez mas rapido xD**

**Y lo del arbol genealogico(?), el punto aqui es que, necesito que la pareja principal encuentre un motivo para verse despues de clases contra su voluntad, asi que solo hay que ver como avanza la historia(?)**

**Que otra cosa... asi, Gamzee finalmente quedo como hombre xD hubiera sido cul que fuera mujer pero bueno(?). Para la otra sera c: **

**LOS DEJO CON EL CAPI DICIENDOLES QUE HOMESTUCK ES DE ANDREW HUSSIE**

* * *

Tu nombre es Darice Strider y ahora mismo te encuentras revisando el correo, mientras tu novio prepara el desayuno. Si, serás una gran esposa algún día.

Pasaste por los sobres sin interés, porque eran cuentas a pagar y esas cosas. Luego fuiste hacia la caja de tamaño mediano y la abriste con lo primero que encontraste, alias una katana que estaba junto a ti.

Sonreíste de lado al ver el contenido de la caja.

— ¿Correo interesante?

Alzaste la vista cuando Jake coloco los platos en la mesa. Tú sonreíste en respuesta.

—Por supuesto; oye, ¿podemos salir más tarde?

* * *

Tu nombre es June Egbert y sobreviviste al almuerzo. En serio, primero pensaste que sería horriblemente incomodo, pero luego pensaste porque tendría que serlo y terminaste mandado ese sentimiento extraño a la mierda.

Y ahora entendías que veía Dave en esa chica. Ella era genial. Era absolutamente divertido hacerla enfadar, porque todo el tiempo lo estaba y a leguas se notaba que en realidad no se enojaba.

Y por algún extraño motivo, ustedes dos terminaron hablando de dramas románticos. Aun no tienes idea como sucedió.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado; estabas impaciente mirando el reloj, ya faltaba una nada para salir. Entonces se escuchó el timbre para la salida. Te quedaste mirando el reloj mientras te preguntabas por que tus compañeros de clase salían. Te merecías un aplauso, bravo Egbert.

Y saliste corriendo del aula.

* * *

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, y ahora te preguntas porque esa chica que te había estado hablando todo el día ahora sale corriendo sin siquiera decirte adiós.

Te encojes de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y ahora te diriges a fuera de la escuela para encontrarte con tu novia.

* * *

Tu nombre es Karket Vantas y ahora mismo te encuentras sentada en uno de los jardines, esperando a que el idiota de tu novio venga para después ir a quien sabe qué lado. Mientras esperas escribes una respuesta de un rol.

Escuchas los cuchicheos de la gente y levantas la cabeza y les gritas que se callen. Te hacen caso y procedes a buscar el motivo de tanto alboroto.

Parece ser el auto deportivo azul rey que aparco en la entrada. Del lado del conductor baja una chico alto y rubio con unas cuantas mechas azules, y que además usa unas gafas tipo aviador. El chico rubio va hacia la cajuela y saca algo, que después de unos momentos notas que es una silla de ruedas.

La puerta del copiloto se abre y el chico ayuda a bajar a esa persona y a subirla a la silla de ruedas. La segunda persona es una chica, castaña; tenía el lado derecho de la cabeza rapada. Parecen hablar sobre algo, pero no alcanzas a oír. Y tampoco es como si te interesara.

Vuelves a lo que hacías, solo que la pregunta de qué hacen aquí dos chicos del colegio privado Skaia sigue en tu cabeza.

* * *

Eres el chico rubio, y ahora hablas con tu acompañante.

—Ahora Tav, recuérdame ¿Por qué demonios acepte traerte? No tienes tu novio que te traiga o algo así. Dijiste cruzándote de brazos y recargándote en tu coche.

La chica, Tav como la habías llamado se ruborizo levemente. Estaba nerviosa, y se veía adorable.

—P-pues, t-tú te ofreciste y además, Gamzee no es mi novio. Ella tartamudeo como siempre cuando te contestaba, aunque ahora lo hizo menos y sonaba más segura conforme avanzaba la frase.

Rodaste los ojos con una media sonrisa e ibas a decirle otra cosa cuando escuchaste la animada y sin sentido platica que mantenían dos chicos.

Dirigiste tu vista hacia la calle, donde por la acera venían caminando dos chicos altos y una chica casi tan alta como ellos.

—Estamos aquí. Dijo Equius en voz alta, avisando a los otros dos para que dejaran de decir cualquier estupidez que vendrían hablando.

Estas seguro que los otros dos tipos hubieran montado una fiesta ahí mismo si Equius no los hubiera mirado como si los fuera a darles la paliza de su vida. Pero en cambio, el par salió corriendo hacia dentro de la escuela.

Y tú, Tav y Equius se quedaron ahí soltando un leve suspiro de resignación.

* * *

Ahora eres Karket Vantas y ahora sí que no resistes la curiosidad, por que llegaron otras tres personas.

Una de ellas era una chica, de cabello negro azulado y que usaba unas gafas de sol rectangulares. El otro era un chico, que además de tener perforados ambos oídos usaba una gorra de lana azul. Y precisamente ese chico fue corriendo hacia la escuela.

Alzaste una ceja y lo dejarías pasar. Si no hubiera un puto payaso frente a ti que casi te provoca un infarto.

El chico frente a ti tenía el cabello negro desordenado y algo ondulado. Tenía perforando un oído en la parte del lóbulo, además también traía un aro en la esquina del labio. Y parecía un maldito payaso por que traía maquillaje, más exactamente los ojos delineados en negro y algún maquillaje facial cubriendo todo el derredor del ojo, también tenía el mismo maquillaje simulando una sonrisa. Ese tipo estaba loco.

Y algo atractivo.

—Hey sis. Escuchaste que dijo el maldito payaso. Estaba buscando a una vieja amiga por aquí, es como de este tamaño y una cosita así toda adorable.

Miraste al payaso que hacia sus extrañas señas describiendo a quien sabe que persona. Y estabas a punto de patearlo en la zona baja y salir corriendo. Pero no tuviste oportunidad.

— ¡Gamzee! Escuchaste el oportuno chillido de esa chica que consiste en el almuerzo.

La chica Egbert se colgó del brazo del payaso ese, y con el otro brazo estaba entre lazado con el del chico del gorro de lana.

—En serio, disculpa las molestias Karket. Dijo Egbert para después irse conversando con los dos chicos, uno a cada lado.

Tú simplemente no comprendías que carajos acababa de pasar.

* * *

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y caminabas por el pasillo de la forma más genial e irónica cuando toda la atención se centró en June y ese chico con una gorra.

El chico alto estaba abrazándola, prácticamente cargándola. Y ella correspondía totalmente alegre. Parecían novios o algo así. Lo cual tenía sentido para ti. Pero te parecía algo molesto tanta muestra de afecto en público.

Poco después ambos abandonaron el pasillo tan rápido como se armó la escena.

Tu solo te encogiste de hombros y saliste de la escuela, encontrado a Karket bajo un árbol.

—Estoy aquí. Dijiste cuando estuviste junto a ella, te pareció extraño que estuviera algo sonrojada pero lo dejaste pasar.

—Te tardaste idiota. Dijo la pelinegra para después ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar, tú te pusiste al corriente con ella.

— ¡Chicos, por aquí! Y ahí estaba, June llamándoles para no sé qué cosa.

Y allí, estaba June, fuera de la escuela acompañada con un grupo de chicos. Notaste que allí ya se hallaba Rose.

No hubieras ido, si no fuera porque Karket ya llevaba medio camino recorrido hacia haya, así que solo la seguiste.

— ¡Karket, Dave! Ellos son mis amigos: Tavita, Equius, Nepet, Gamzee y Vris. Los presento June, tu solo asentiste.

Frunciste un poco el ceño cuando el payaso abrazo a Karket, diciendo algo de los milagros y no sé qué estupideces. Y como era de esperarse, Karket se lo intentaba quitar de encima gritando majadería y media.

— ¿Dave Strider? Oíste que alguien dijo tu nombre. Así que volteaste a ver a la persona.

El susodicho resultaba ser el chico rubio con mechas azules. Te estaba mirando como escaneándote, con una sonrisa burlesca. Su expresión te molesto.

—No parece tan genial como dices. Comento casualmente mientras abrazaba a June por los hombros, a lo cual ella solo rio un poco.

Definitivamente, ese chico no te agradaba nada.

* * *

**:0 celos de tus ojos(8)**

**fvjfnjfng**

**En fin, ya vieron, rivalidad(?). Y Tavris(?). Y primer encuentro entre Gamzee y Karket :0 en el siguiente sera el encuentro NepKar :)**

**Y quiero decirles, que nuestra linda Sis Strider tendra mucho que ver en la futura convivencia del pepsicola. Y habra vestiditos de maid. **

**Bueno, eso es todo xD**

**Hasta el siguiente cap :DDD**


	6. Chapter 6

Tu nombre es Darice Strider y ya acabaste los detalles que faltaban. Dejas a esas chicas lindas que contrataste para que repartieran publicidad.

Y si acaso alguien pregunta que estás haciendo, pues solo responderías: un proyecto.

Hace un año conociste a la profesora de Dave, y descubriste que es la hostia.

Después de su épica e irónica conversación sobre sexo homosexual, alias yaoi. Llegaron a un trato. Entre las dos, abrirían un negocio, solo por gusto.

Y así es como ahora, eres co-dueña de una cafetería, pero no cualquier cafetería:

Un maldito café maid.

Y ni tú, ni Laila son realmente amantes de esas cosas. Ironía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahora eres June Egbert y acabas de llegar a casa. Encontraste una nota de tu padre. Te pareció extraño, porque por lo general estaba en casa a la hora que llegaras de la escuela, aunque después se fuera a trabajar.

La nota decía que lo fueras a ver a un lugar, y venia la dirección escrita.

Así que fuiste a darte una ducha, como siempre hacías cuando llegabas a casa. Cuando terminaste, después de cepillarte el cabello, si no cosas malas pasaban, en serio. te pusiste algo de tu ropa favorita.

Tú eras algo curiosa. Para la escuela usabas jeans algo flojos y fuera de moda, junto a camisetas y sudaderas demasiado grandes para ti. Pero la realidad era que preferías por mucho las faldas a los jeans y las blusas a las camisetas. Curioso, pero realmente nunca tenías ánimos para arreglarte siquiera un poco para la escuela.

Te pusiste un camisón azul que te quedaba justo en medio de la rodilla y la mitad del muslo. Buscaste esas medias que tu primita te había regalado, le habían parecido lindas, pero como a ella no le quedaban aun, te las dio a ti. Eran medias negras, se detenían justo encima de la rodilla, y el borde tenia forma de gatito. Gatito.

Solo las usabas porque sentías que la verías. Te pusiste unos zapatos blancos, que ya estaban gastados porque eran tus favoritos. Te colocaste las gafas y ya estabas lista. No te molestaste en peinarte si quiera, ¡viva el cabello rizado! Estabas a punto de irte, pero recordaste que no traías llaves o móvil. Y ni bolsillos.

Lo malo de la mayoría de las faldas.

Regresaste por un bolso pequeño azul celeste, que ni siquiera sabes de donde salió. Guardaste tus cosas y ahora sí, procediste a irte.

o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y realmente no sabes cuál fue la insistencia de tu hermana a que fueras a ese lugar con el que había estado ocupada. Y como no querías sufrir solo lo que sea que se le haya ocurrido a tu hermana. Te llevaste a Karket.

La cual te había golpeado, pero después acepto a seguirte. Aunque, claro, primero tenía que ir a su casa o algo así.

Básicamente, ahora estabas solo, caminando hacia una trampa inminente de tu hermana.

Y… ¿Qué demonios?

… ¿maids?

Oh por dios.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Eres Karket Vantas y ahora mismo caminas a donde sea que fuere que tu novio te quería llevar.

Primero fuiste a casa, avisaste a tu hermano y te marchaste. Seguías igual que en la escuela. Jeans atubados grises, zapatillas deportivas negras (aunque ya están más grises que negras debido al uso) y una camiseta negra que te queda algo grande.

Estabas caminando por la calle sin prestar atención realmente cuando topaste con alguien que era como una cabeza más alto que tú. Estabas a punto de gritarle algo ¨amable¨, pero lo reconociste. Era el chico de la gorra de lana. Lo reconociste, porque aun usaba la gorra, pero en vez de traer el uniforme de ese colegio de ricos, traía unas bermudas, tenis, una camiseta y una chaqueta.

—Oh, lo siento. Dijo rápidamente el chico.

Te sentiste incomoda porque te tomo de los hombros para ver si estabas bien.

— ¡Con una mierda, suéltame! Fue lo que le dijiste.

El chico te soltó, algo contraído y parecía, que asustado.

—Disculpa en serio, iba con purrrisa.

…que…

Tu cara debió haber sido un poema, porque el chico te estaba preguntando cosas preocupado.

— ¿Purr? El chico se sonrojo, parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Catnip?

Ni siquiera tú te habías dado cuenta que habías pronunciado eso.

Y así, ustedes dos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, como esperando que algo pasara. Hasta que la cara del chico se ilumino. Y con tal vez, un rubor más notorio que el de antes; te abrazo.

Y joder, te andaba asfixiando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ahora eres Darice Strider y estas atendiendo al señor Egbert. Era un buen tipo, que acepto meterse un poco en el negocio del café. Al señor le gustaba hacer pasteles.

Te casarías con uno de esos pasteles.

Al poco tiempo llego June. Ella era la cosita más ahdjksdh que habías visto. Y el día de hoy, se veía especialmente Loli.

Los dejaste para ir a buscar a tu pequeño hermano, y justo cuando estabas a punto de ir y traer su trasero, llego.

Como era natural lo obligaste a entrar. Lo hubieras cargado como un costal, pero hoy serias considerada con ella, porque habías damas lindas presentes. Que tu hermano te agradeciera por ser la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

La pequeña Egbert volteo por pura casualidad, y se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Eso fue adorable.

Y solo por curiosidad, volteaste a ver a Dave, pero parecía algo confundido.

Te sientes fuera de lugar. Sufres. Nha, no realmente.

Dejaste al pequeño hombre con la linda señorita y volviste a tu trabajo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

June Egbert se encontraba tensa, nerviosa y realmente avergonzada cuando vio a Dave ahí. Mas cuando Darice solo lo dejo ahí, frente a ella.

Dave parecía más bien divertido.

Para ti era realmente vergonzoso que te alguien que conocías de la escuela te viera vestida así.

Y justo en ese momento tu padre decidió que era buen momento para dejarte sola. Genial.

—Si dices algo referente a mí, te mato. Dijiste estrechando los ojos.

Más le valía a ese Strider.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y bueno, llegaste, y lo que encuentras. Una niña Egbert, luciendo muy linda, hasta podrías decir, sexy.

En serio, querías burlarte de ella cuando la viste así de sonrojada. Pero la cara que puso en su amenaza. Eso provoco que soltaras una risa sin querer.

Y fue en ese momento en que sentiste que alguien te empujo. Mejor dicho, puso su mano en tu nuca.

Casi parecía una maldita escena cliché de algún anime shojo, que justo eso ocasionara que chocaras con los labios de Egbert, con los tuyos propios.

La susodicha te empujo sonrojada más que antes. Parecía en shock.

Juraste escuchar la risa de Laila y tu Sis.

Ese par de-

* * *

**Si, Dave iba a decir una groseria(?)**

**Aqui pues, a Sis y Laila le vale madres todo(?), ella solo quieren sus ships. Y no creen que Dave aun tenga novia, ninguna de las dos creyo que iban a durar mas de un mes(?)**

**Lo del cafe maid. Siempre he querido una cafeteria XD asi que una cafeteria, de meseras lindas y demas, nunca falta cuando yo hago algo(?). Y lo de maid, por que se me antojo(?).**

**Y este es el capitulo! :DDD**

**Para esto, June esta basada algo en mi xD para la escuela me voy echa mierda, pero en otras ocaciones, me arreglo demasiado bien. Asi que deje a June en punto medio, con los vestidos. Un vestido no es algo que tengas que combinar con algo mas que zapatos(?).**

**Y Karket, igual esta basada en mi, pero cuando era mas joven(?). **

**Y eso es todo, hasta la otra :3**


End file.
